Final Days
by Chanel Blackwood
Summary: Carlisle had struggled with his past as a vampire and has many questions about it. Simone holds those answers. Carlisle knew her when he lived with the Volturi, but she had not been seen in nearly 150 years. Why has she shown up now?
1. Chapter 1

Final Days

**CHAPTER 1**

As the rain trickled down the windshield of my rented Mustang I questioned myself why I flew from my home in Iceland to Forks, Washington. Actually I knew exactly why I traveled all this way. I could not let Carlisle die without knowing the truth. He might hate me after he knew, but it was not right that I had kept this secret from him for all these years.

I have not seen Carlisle in nearly a hundred and fifty years. In that time I know many things have changed in both our lives. The life I used to live that was ruled by blood and power seems like a distant memory to me now. The lies that I told and the manipulations that I did on both humans and vampires alike were so unforgivable I am surprised that Aro did not have me killed. I guess he would not since some of the attacks were his orders. I can't think of this now. I have tried so hard to put that in the past. Plus it will only add to my anxiety of meeting Carlisle.

Not only was I anxious to see Carlisle again, but also to meet his family. He has a wife, children and recently even a grandchild. Oh yes that was the other reason I was here. I had to see for myself this half breed and see if Aro is correct in his desire to exterminate this child. If it were a normal vampire baby there would be no question, but with it being half human I think there might be a small chance that it will not have the uncontrollable blood lust that I saw with numerous vampire children.

Since the Volturi are the disciplinarians for the vampires, once they make their decision it is final and nobody had ever stood up against them. What was Carlisle thinking going against their decision? Not only telling them that his grandchild should not be killed but also using the fact that he has no enemies to manipulate other covens into helping him. And vampires say I am a manipulator. I fear that Carlisle with think I manipulated him all these years by not telling him the truth about myself.

In my defense, I have not used my ability on anyone vampire or human since I decided to leave my former life and all its comforts. I really have had no reason to. Life is wonderful. My home is located in Holar, Iceland with a population of less than a thousand. With such a small population I am able to live a free existence. I can lie out in the sun and nobody is around to see me shimmer. My little house sits on a green field with gently rolling hills in the distance. I miss my little house and think that I could not have picked a better place to begin a new life.

I moved to Iceland to make a living and I knew that I could have plenty of peace and quiet to write my books. Having seen so much in my life I used my knowledge to write historical fiction. I have written under many pen names but I keep going back to Simone Bere, my family name.

But now that I am placing myself back into vampire society, and in such a public way, I am sure a message will be sent to me from Aro very soon. I hope I do not bring more trouble to Carlisle then he already has, but I can't see how much more my presents could hurt anything.

I must have not been paying attention because I had driven through Forks and was almost to my turn off for the Cullen house. I arrived much sooner than I had thought I would with the rainy weather. They lived outside of town which I guess gave then the privacy and freedom that I enjoy so much back home.

As I was turning on the driveway, and my fear hit an all time hight,and I detected a horrible smell. Werewolves! I have come across very few in my time, but that is a stench you never forget. Surely Carlisle can smell them if I can. As I drove down the long tree lined drive I saw the house come into sight. As I got closer I could see the house come into view. An all glass house… yea, they have total privacy isolated out here surrounded by the woods. Someone knew a lot about architecture and from the glimpse I got of the inside, someone also had an eye for interior design.

As I parked I saw what I had smelled walk right out the front door and past my car without even looking my way. In fact it was two werewolves. What was Carlisle thinking? Was he so scared of the Volturi that he would take anyone who would help?

I looked up at the door and saw my dear old friend Carlisle moving out to see who was unexpectedly coming for a visit. I laid my head on the steering wheel. Ok this is my last chance to turn around and drive out of here and go back to my little simple existence in Iceland and not have to think of any of this anymore. No, I had lived with this secret long enough. It was time to come clean. I lifted my head and looked towards the figure standing in the doorway. I could not make out if face because of the light pouring out of the doorway behind him, but I knew it was him. I did not grab anything from the car. This way if Carlisle did ask me to leave I could make a speedy exit. I slowly opened the car door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I opened the car door I truly realized just how nervous I really was because I had crushed the handle so it was nearly unrecognizable as anything that used to be related to a car. As I looked at the metal in my hand and thought it could pass for modern art. Maybe this could be my new career if I get tired of writing.

As soon as I exited the car I noticed Carlisle on his porch in a very protective stance. I don't think I had ever seen him exude such a sense of protectiveness for anything. He was always so open and warm, but with the advancing threat of the Volutri I can understand his need to safeguard his home and its inhabitants. Three other individuals joined him on the porch. All of them looking in my direction with their golden eyes burning into my skin. I can only guess these were part of his coven. His "sons" as he liked to call them. As I gazed upon the little group I had to giggle to myself at how different physically the group on the porch looked from one another. If Carlisle did not tell the story that they were adopted there would be no explanation, which I could think of, that would suffice why they looked completely different from each other.

Even with little moonlight which peeking through the thick trees that surrounded the house, I could see the individual standing nearest Carlisle. He leaned over and whispered something so low in Carlisle's ear that I could not hear it. Whatever it was made Carlisle even more protective in his manner, if that was possible. This vampire interest me the most of the three. He seemed to have Carlisle's ear and with it his complete trust. There was no doubt that these two had a special bond that the other two did not.

On the opposite side of the porch stood a blonde vampire with the sweetest face, even if he were not smiling. He stood completely rigid with his hands behind his back. He showed no expression on his scar ridden face. He was the only one not talking and that made me fear him the most. I have learned over the years that these were the ones who were the smartest and were always two steps ahead on planning multiple solutions to a problem. I wonder how many scenarios he has running through his head about who I might be and what to do with me depending on that.

The third of Carlisle's doorway companions was hard to miss. He stood behind them all but I had no problem seeing him. Unlike the blonde who never opened his mouth and stayed perfectly still, this one's mouth never seems to stop moving and neither did he. Swaying back and forth like a boxer getting ready for a bout. He was worked up and ready to jump off the porch and confront me face to face. What I found amusing is that he did not seem tense. He had a huge smile spread across his face. My fear melted away to the point that I actually laughed out loud.

This caught all of the porch dwellers off guard because they all stopped whatever they were doing and gave their whole attention to me. _Ok Simone pull yourself together. Open your mouth and say something._ But before I was able to utter one single syllable, "Oh my goodness" came out of Carlisle's mouth. With this the others did not know what to do and were about to descend upon me when Carlisle stopped them.

"I know her boys, she is an old friend." He looked out to me. "Simone please come into the light so I can see you better." Carlisle said began to step down the stairs. He only made it one step when the red-head grabbed him arm.

He did not take his eyes off me. "She is not you friend. I already told you she is part of the Volturi. I saw it in her mind."

Darn the little red-head could read minds? I used to be able to close my mind off from Aro so he was not able to dig into my thoughts without my permission. I wonder if I still remember how to do that.

I saw Carlisle turn to the red-head. "Edward trust me. She is not like the rest of them. Simone left the Volturi soon after I did and has not been seen since. Many of us thought she was dead."

The whole time Carlisle was talking to this Edward, I was ever so slowly making my distance between myself and the porch smaller. By the time he was done the others looked a little startled when they looked up to find me at the bottom stairs gazing up at them.

I looked up at Carlisle and could not help but let a huge smile spread across my face. I did not realize how much I missed being around him. "Carlisle, my dear friend, it has been way too long. I apologies for my unannounced entrance. I hope that it does not inconvenience you." As I said this I made eye contact with all of the individuals on the porch to let them know this apology was actually for them all.

"No need to apologies." With his Carlisle closed the gap between us and grabbed me in an embrace that almost crushed me. "I thought that Aro had surly killed you when you decided to leave." He sounded so relieved. I can't say that the knot in my stomach eased any.

"Please come inside and meet my family. You have to let me know where you have been and why you have not come to see us sooner." Carlisle was always wonderful when it came to making anyone feel at ease and welcome.

Since he still had an arm around my shoulders he guided me up the stairs and inside his house. I smiled warmly at the vampires I passed knowing that this was the Cullen coven. Once we reached the middle of the living room Carlisle turned me to face the whole group.

"Hello I am Esme, Carlisle's wife. Simone, Carlisle had mentioned you to me many times over the years and always spoke of you with such love. He told me the thought of you as a sister. You are very welcome in our home."

I was in shock. Did she say he thought of me as a sister?

I looked to my left where Carlisle stood. Obviously my face gave away what I was thinking. "I always hoped that you were alive so you could see that I was not crazy to think I could build a family and live a vegetarian life. We had talked so indepth about what it would be like to live this way for ever." He gave me a long look straight into my eyes. He had not seen me since I decided to go vegetarian. I could tell he noticed. "Let me introduce you to the rest of my family."

He introduced them in pairs. Emmet and Rosalie seemed like an odd pair. Emmett was the one I remembered on the porch that was physically huge and had as big a smile to match it. He was still smiling and jolly and made me laugh. "So what should we call you, Auntie Simone? How about SiSi?" Rosalie jabbed him in his ribs and shook her head at him. My only impression of her was that of a living porcelain doll with her perfect blonde locks that curled around framing her angelic face. But this was one doll who could give the coldest looks of anyone I have ever met. She did not say one word to me and I think that spoke more to me then if she had.

Japer and Alice I really liked. Alice practically skipped up to me and gave me a hug and purred in my ear, "I just know you are going to be in our lives forever now." I was not sure how long forever was going to be with the Volturi coming, but I liked the gesture. I was surprised to find someone shorter than me. She was the perkiest, cutest person. She probably never had an enemy in her life, or if she had she was able to charm them out of being mad at her. Jasper, the scarred one, was a true southern gentleman and bowed his head ever so slightly. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I noticed that as soon as Alice caught Jasper's eye he could not help but smile at her. I had thought him handsome when he was on the porch all rigid and straight faced. Now I felt a little jealous of Alice to have such a gorgeous mate that was totally devoted to her.

That left only one couple and I knew that Carlisle had left them for last. This was no couple but a trio consisted on Edward, his newly changed wife Bella and their half breed baby Renesme. I reminded myself that Edward could read my mind and tightened my mental shield as much as I could. If he saw that I was scared of his child, or if I thought that she should be killed, well I can only imagine what he might do to me.

It had been a long time since I had seen two vampires early in their relationship and forgot just how much you need to be physically close to your partner. For the first 10 years or so every couple is in a love haze and constantly needs quality time alone with their mate. I can only imagine how hard this had to be for the two of them. I would be going insane!

Edward caught that last part because he met my eyes and smiled and nodded as he placed his arm around Bella. Damn, my mental shield is not as good as I thought it was. Edwards smile had probably melted many human girls' hearts. He was very charming and he knew it.

I had been avoiding looking at Renesme, especially since I knew that Edward would see at least some of what I was thinking. She had the same reddish-gold hair as Edward, cute cherub cheeks and brown eyes.

"Brown eyes?!" I practically screamed it in the poor child's face. I closed the space between myself and the trio. I was only inches from her as she held out her chubby hands.

"Sisi, Sisi," cooed out of her little red lips as she made a dive towards me. Even though I was a little scared of her I could not help but take her up in my arms. Bella did not even resist as I took her from her arms. She smiled at me and my heart melted.

Emmett said, "Well I think my question on what to call you is solved. Thanks to my lovely niece."

"Only she gets to call me that. Emmett, you can call me Simone." I winked and smiled so he knew I was half playing with him.

My tension had eased but not totally gone. She was a lovely child so that solved one problem, but I still had to tell Carlisle my secret.

Edward came to my side, "Renesme has won over yet another skeptic. I hope that now you will see that Aro is wrong. Renesme is different from children being made into vampires."

With her in my arms all of my shields had fallen and Edward saw everything that I was thinking. I had to know if he knew what I wanted to tell Carlisle but before I could get the chance he leaned over my shoulder, "I know what you have to tell Carlisle, and it is your tale to tell. I will not let anyone know." With that he was back at Bella's side.

Rosalie finally spoke. "Ok so you have been introduced to us but we still know nothing about you or why you are here. If you came to see the miracle baby, well you have seen her so you can leave now."

I was shocked to say the least to hear to talk to me and be so very bold. The rest of the Cullen's had been nothing but nice to me. "You are correct. I have been very rude. Yes it is true that I used to be with the Volturi. Actually I was very high up and respected. I was Aro's mate." The tension in the room just skyrocketed. I continued, "We loved each other, but I also felt that at times he only wanted me for my ability. I did not like who I was when he asked me to control both humans and vampires to do the Volturi's will." I stared at the pattern on the wood floor.

The silence probably was only a few seconds but it seem to drag on forever before Carlisle spoke. "I think you should start from the beginning to let them see why you left Aro and the Volturi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (EPOV)**

As I stood on the porch next to Carlisle I could see that the vampire by the car was short, but that did not mean anything. Alice and Jane were both small and they were two of the scariest vampires I have ever met. Besides small I could see that she had hair so light that it was almost white. It hung half way down her back and was straight. She was very beautiful and I knew that Rosalie would not like her for that reason alone.

As I read her mind I did not like what I was hearing. She was not only a member of the Volturi but she someone who was highly ranked. She has come here to draw her own conclusion about Renesme and the fate of our whole family. Also she wanted to talk to Carlisle, but I could not completely tell what about. Her mind was flashing through so many things it was very hard to keep up.

I turned my head towards Carlise and let him know that I thought this was a spy for the Volturi. She probably wanted to see Renesme and then would report back to Aro about everything that she had found out. Carlisle did not like that there was any member of the Volturi at his house. Jasper mentally told me that he could sense she was very frightened and unsure of herself. That made me feel great.

This mystery vampire did something I did not see coming, she laughed. It was such a good and happy laugh that we all stopped and just stared at her. "Oh my goodness" whispered out of Carlisle's mouth and he actually began to make is way down the steps of the porch. I grabbed his arm and reminded him what I had seen about her.

Carlisle reassured me that she was an old friend, but I was not so sure. I had never heard of her.

By the time we looked back to where she was standing by her car, she was at the bottom of the stairs. I could see that Carlisle thought very highly of this Simone. She was his true confidant and friend when he lived with the Volturi. He caught that her eyes were now golden, like ours, but still had a faint ring of red on the outer edge.

He was overcome with joy that she was alive and that she had changed her life. Carlisle nearly took all the porch steps in one leap to engulf her in such a loving embrace. Jasper seemed less tense and I took that as a good sign that she was not here to harm any of us.

I realized then that I was not able to read her thoughts as well as I could a few minutes before. Was she doing this? Was she really closing her mind to me?

Carlisle put an arm around her shoulder and led her into the house. As he I heard in head "Be nice to her. She is special to me. The way that you and I have a connection is the close to how Simone and I were. We have shared many long hours talking and she supported me in every decision I made."

I got a glimpse in Simone's head and saw that Aro had wanted to keep Carlisle in the Volturi because he was charismatic, like her. She convinced Aro that Carlisle would not fit well with the Volturi and to let him go free to live his vegetarian life. She saved him from being a pawn for Aro to use. Simone could not let such a kind person get corrupted like she had.

Once I saw this I knew that Simone was like Carlisle in many ways. She sacrificed herself to Aro's temper once he found out she had manipulated his mind to set Carlisle free from his grip. Simone shut down her mind again but not before I saw that Aro had chained her up and kept her from being able to feed while he drained so many right in front of her. She did not regret it and would happily do it again now that she saw what he had achieved.

Once Simone and Carlisle made it to the center of the living room she turned around to face us all. For the first time I saw her in full light. Her hair was very pale blonde, but it had almost looked like silver strands were intertwined with her own.

Esme lead the rest of the family in introducing herself. Simone meant more to Carlisle then I think anyone but Esme realized. Next was Emmett and Rosalie. It was not surprising that Rosalie did not like her and Simone did not seem to let Rosalie's silence faze her. Emmett has never met a situation that he could not joke about and this was no different. He could tell that Simone did not like being called Sisi, which meant that was what Emmett was going to call her. Alice and Jasper were next.

The closer Jasper got to her the more I began to think that they might have the same type of ability. Both of them are able to know what someone is feeling and change it. Jasper was not aware of this and once I had a chance I had to tell him. Maybe she could help him be able to get a better grip on it all. I know that it had caused him trouble when a whole room feels one way. One time it was so bad that he has to drag Alice away because the sexual tension has taken him over. Alice actually thanked me for that later and said that we were making everyone's sex life better in the house by just being so lovey.

I saw a flash of what Simone thought of Jasper. It surprised me to think that a vampire who had seen so much found Jasper of all people very appealing. She wondered what his lips would feel like, with its scars creating tiny ridges on the outer part of his lips, all over her body. I knew it was just a lustful thought and she did not intend to ever really act on it. Alice would love that someone else found Jasper as sexy as she did.

Last it was Bella and my turn to greet Simone. After all I now knew about her I was not hesitant to give her a friendly welcome. She looked each one of us over and just about the time she was going to comment us on a beautiful baby she really took her first real look at Renesme and noticed her brown eyes.

She exclaimed her disbelief and moved with all her vampire speed to cross the room to her. I placed my hand on Bella to let her know that everything was ok and not to be startled. Renesme picked up on what Emmet had said earlier and reached her arms out to her. Simone did not hesitate in taking Remesme into her arms.

"Sisi", was all that she had to say for Simone to totally drop her shield from me. Everything was clear now and I could see why she was here. I already knew that she wanted to see Remesme and that was no surprise, but she also needed to talk to Carlisle about a secret that she knew about his past. She was frightened that he might hate her and I could see why.

Emmet ruined this perfect moment by saying, "Well I think my question on what to call you is solved. Thanks to my lovely niece."

Simone did not break her contact with Renesme and gave her quick comeback and glanced at Emmet long enough to give a quick smile and wink. She was definitely letting down all of her inhibitions about coming here.

I took this opportunity to lean over Simone's shoulder to let her know that I knew why she was here and that I would not let Carlisle know what she needed to tell him. I was not sure how Carlisle would react but it would answer questions he had struggled with for hundreds of years.

Simone was more than willing to let us know what we wanted. She wanted to win us over using only herself and not be tempted to tap into her ability to manipulate. When she said that she was Aro's mate I knew that everyone was tense because Jasper stood up very straight. Carlisle told her to start at the beginning. I agreed that the best way to get to know someone is to know where they came from. Simone, I could tell, had a great story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Carlisle was right. There was not better way to bond quicker with vampires then to tell them your transformation story.

"Please make yourself comfortable. My story is not one of tragedy. I wanted to die and live forever, but there were some key details that happen to not get mentioned before I made my choice."

_My story begins in Sweden. It was just before the turn of the first millennium. The time of the Vikings. I grew up in a small village. It was only my father, Robert, my older brother, Aden, and my younger brother, Eric. My mother died while giving birth to Eric. Our father raised us up with equal love for each of us. He sent me to houses in the village to learn how to cook, sew and gather knowledge about being a woman, wife and mother. While I was studying to be a good wife, my brothers were being taught how to wield a sword and become fighters. Both Eric and Aden liked to practice their sword skills on me. Two against one is not really fair, but the result was that I became talented with a sword. I grew up knowing all the skills it took to be a proper woman and also what it took to be a Viking warrior. _

_I grew up to be pretty and had the local boys chasing after me, but I did not desire to be a wife._

_There was a woman who was old and had been married and bore many children. She had taken on the role of matriarch. Her role in the village was to make sure that we did not forget our Viking history and retold the stories of the Gods to remind us is if we did not follow their rules what could happen. I had memorized many of them and was reciting them to the children in the village. The satisfaction I got from my new position in the village made me feel like I had a purpose besides becoming someone's wife._

_My father was not happy that I had decided to be so independent and blamed himself for not sending me off to live permanently with another family who could have raised me to be more of a desirable wife. There did not seem to be any lack of suitors coming my way so I was not sure what my father was worried about. Since I had no true desire to be married I had some fun with the boys in the village. _

_It was around then that I learned I could get some of these boys to do whatever I wanted. I once had a boy's mother publically say that I had bewitched her son. It was the dead of winter and his particular boy had been after me for months but I had no intention of getting serious with him, or any boy for that matter. I told him to prove how much he loved me by jumping in the partly frozen lake. It was a cruel thing to ask and I thought that he would see it that way and finally leave me alone. To my shock he jumped right in and quickly out. He became very sick with a fever and almost died and it was my fault. Some people just seem to not be able to say no to me._

_Besides the influence I had over the boys in the village, my father did not like that I would wonder off for whole days and explore the woods alone. There was one place that I kept as a secret retreat. It was a small lake hidden deep in a forest about five miles from the village. To me this was paradise. I could lay out on a sunny day and pull my skirt up high to feel the sun on my thighs. I had told not a soul about this area. Not even my brothers. As far as I knew I was the only person who ever came here. I was wrong._

_One beautiful June afternoon I fell asleep next to the lake. When I woke there was a bouquet of flowers lying right next to me with a note. __Simply beautiful, was all that was written on the small piece of parchment. Fear spread over me and I wondered how someone could get so close and I did not hear them and wake? I picked up the flowers and examined them. These were like no flowers I had seen before. I had never laid my eyes on such a beautiful plant. As much as I loved my bouquet I could not take it home. My father and brothers would ask too many questions and I might not be able to go out by myself if they knew I had fallen asleep and while I slept someone had walked right up to me and left them._

_The next two weeks I went out to my secret hideaway every day. Whoever it was knew I would come because when I arrived there was either a new type of flower or fruit. Each fruit I tried just kept getting better. I could not imagine who was leaving these for me and was curious where the food was coming from. Animals or bugs would eat the fruit so it had to be laid out just before I arrived. _

_As I was shoving a piece of banana in my mouth, I caught something out of the corner of my eye. I jumped up, dropping the banana, grabbed my sword and pointing in the direction I thought I saw movement. This might be my secret admirer, but all the gifts in the world do not mean that this is a good person. I looked toward where the trees shifted. My heart hammered in my chest. A figure appeared standing under a tree. He stood tall and had jet black hair that fell to his shoulders. My first impression is that this must be a very sickly person because he had no color in his cheeks. _

_The whole time he stood under the shade of the tree and I held my stance. I was ready to attack and see how well my brothers had taught me._

_"I mean you no harm Simone. My name is Aro. I hope that you enjoyed your gifts over the last few weeks." He was standing far enough away that one would almost have to yell or at least talk loudly, but his voice did not seem forced. I did not know where he was from, but his looks and his voice made it clear that he was not Nordic._

_I still had my hands tightly holding my sword. "How do you know my name?"_

_"Simone I know much more about you then just your name. I have been looking for someone like you." As he said this he began to walk, or glide would be a better description, towards me. _

_"Someone like me? What do you mean? I am nothing special." I said this with confidence because it was the truth._

_"Simone you are special to me. You have the ability to get people to get people to do what you want them to do. I only know how to command."_

_The whole time he was coming closer. As soon as he hit the line of the shade of the trees I could see him shimmer in the sun. My mind could not comprehend what I was seeing. I fell to my knees._

_I spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper. "It all makes sense. The flowers that could not grow around here. The fruit that tasted sweeter than anything I have ever had. Now that you stand in front of me I can see that you are a god. Please do not punish me too harshly for pointing my sword at you." I could not even look back up at him. I was embarrassed._

_Aro knelt before me. "You think me a god?" He let out a little laugh. "Well I guess you are right. I am the god of eternal life."_

_I had been learning about the gods but I did not remember a god of eternal life. How many gods did we not know about, I wondered._

_His voice seemed to wrap around me and he sounded amused that I called him a god. I looked up and had to look back down when I saw his bright red eyes. He reached under my chin to make me look at him again._

_"Do not fear me. I have come here to ask you to join me for eternity. I have fallen under your spell like so many others. To look upon you is to love you. Simone you can't help it. You have a way of making people want to please you and will do anything you say."_

_I looked directly into those red eyes. They were almost pretty the more I looked at them. "You want to make me a god?" The skepticism was thick in my question._

_He leaned in and gave me a firm kiss. His lips were ice cold but it sent a wave of heat through my body. He pulled away but only a few inches. His eyes seemed to penetrate me. "Yes Simone, I want to make you a god. I can promise you power, eternal life and my soul devotion to you." _

_Never had anyone ever uttered those words and meant them more. I could see it in his eyes. I could feel it in his hand as it stroked my cheek. He spoke gently as to not scare me. "I see that you are reluctant to leave your father and brothers. If you are going to join me then it has to be now. You will not be able to say goodbye to your family." _

_He knew my fear without me telling him. He was a powerful god I could tell. I was not sure what I was going to do. To not be able to tell my family what had happened to me will tear my father and brothers apart. They will go searching for me. My father will blame himself even more for letting me have so much freedom. I did not want to do that to them, but Aro said it was now or never to become a god. _

_Again Aro leaned in and kissed me. This time his kiss was harder, more eager. I leaned back to try to break the kiss but Aro moved with me, never breaking the kiss, until I was flat on my back and Aro was lightly press across the length of my body. One of his hands had somehow made it under my skirt and his icy hand was firmly placed on my thigh. The combination of my hot skin from, lying in the sun, and his cold hand gave such an odd sensation. _

_My training for being a good wife came back to me. I had spent many hours learning how to please a husband. I grabbed Aro's hand and moved it higher on my thigh. He did not need much encouragement. He seemed to know what was going through my head and he placed a hand under my head and gave me a crushing kiss. I moaned from pain as well as passion. Aro took this as a sign and entered me. The pain was almost too much to take. Aro realized this and backed off a little, but never breaking his rhythm. The heat that had started when Aro kissed me had now grown to a blazing fire. _

_"Simone, my dear, are you ready to become a god?"_

_I could not think straight but I now knew what I really wanted. "Oh yes, yes. Make me a god." I said in a very raspy voice I was not even sure if he could tell what I had said._

_The words were barely past my lips when he leaned over me, looked deep in my eyes and said, "The pain will not last forever. I promise." Then he bit my neck and I was forever bound to Aro._

_The pain did seem to last forever, but kept hearing Aro saying it would not. I had to believe that he would not lie to me. I gave up everything to be with him. I remember thinking that if the pain did not stop soon I would go insane._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I looked back at the Cullen's to see what their reaction was. With the exception of Carlisle, I had never told anyone my transformation story. I was surprised at how easily and vividly the memories came back. It had been a thousand years and it just flowed out of me.

Jasper was the first to break the silence. "Your ability is to manipulate emotions?" I could not tell if he was interested or scared. The look on his face was more puzzlement then anything.

"I can't tell what someone is feeling any better than you. My ability is mind control. I have made humans and vampires do things against their will." My sorrow was apparent since I would not look any of them in the eye.

The look on Jasper's face had a touch of sadness in it. "Jasper can fell other people's emotions and sometimes it gets a little overwhelming for him. I think he was hoping that you might have some advice on how to deal with it. I was hoping you would be able to help him shield against people's emotions. I know you have been able to block me from your mind all evening." I could tell by the way Edward said this he was looking for an explanation on how I was able to keep him out of my head.

"To be perfectly honest I am not sure how I am able to keep you out of my mind. I had wished that I could just raise some barrier between the two of us. There is no reason for him to see if I was mad at someone or even worse if I found someone attractive." I had to take a glance at Jasper then. I hope Alice did not notice. "Aro was not able to know the difference of a moment of anger or a lushful thought and honestly thinking someone should die or become my lover. Many humans and vampires died because of this. To save more people from dying I knew I had to try to find a way to shield my thoughts from Aro. I thought about making my mind blank and slowly I was almost able to completely block Aro from seeing into my mind."

"Jasper if I am able to stay around I will be happy to try to teach you what I know. Like I said I do not know how exactly I do it, but I will do the best I can to explain how I have tried and how it feels when it is happening."

Jasper was silent for a moment. "You do not realize how long I have suffered with my ability. I like to ease suffering or fear, but it does take a lot out of me. Emotions are so strong sometimes that it is like a pounding force beating on me. If you can make just a little of it ease I would be able to function easier around humans and I hope my thirst would subside also." He was keeping himself for getting his hopes up and I did not blame him. I could make no promises if I could teach him to block emotions but I was willing to try.

"I think that would help us if you told us about the history of the Volturi. I know some, but I think the more we can find out the better." Carlisle said.

_ "After I awoke to my new life I soon figured out that I had been tricked. Aro was no god of eternal life." I began._

_Over the three days I was changing Aro had transferred me to Italy, his home. He had not yet taken over the large building that is now headquarters, but lived in a modest home that was formally a Roman general's personal residence. veryday Aro picked a fresh bouquet for me_

_The hunger I felt made me hate myself and Aro. I felt betrayed and Aro knew with every person we killed how my animosity grew for him. I had vowed that I would kill only people who deserved it. That eased my conscience until I remembered that they too had family who would morn them. _

_Aro knew that the part I hated the most was not the feeding, that was actually very pleasant, it was after I found a victim. I did not like seeing the fear and pain on their face and in their eyes. Since he seem to know that I would have the ability to control minds, he told me to just tell my victims that they would not feel pain or fear. Once I did this a few times it became almost easy to go hunting. There was no more screaming, begging, crying or fear in their eyes._

_For everything negative people say about Aro, he did treat me well and bought me anything he could see would make me happy. He knew in the beginning how I hated to kill people and he tried to make it up to me with lavish gifts of jewels and clothes. Anything that I did wrong he would laugh at and never raise his voice or get angry. He was patient to show me how things should be done when I failed to do them correctly. Aro made sure to remind me constantly that he had picked me to be his mate. He wanted nobody else to share his life with. All I had to do was look into his eyes to see I was adored._

_We lived a secluded life, just the two of us, for around 8 months. Aro explained to me that the community of vampires has just run with no set rules or punishment since the beginning of time. The result of this was the development of covens._

_Marcus was the first to come to our home. He came with a beautiful vampire. She had the same black hair as Aro. I found out this was Aro's sister, Didyme as well as Marcus's mate. For the first time I saw Aro's anger when he talked to Didyme. I am not sure what she did, but she must have really made him mad because in front of Marcus he killed his own sister. Ripped her head straight off her body and tossed it to Marcus to catch. After this Marcus wanted to leave and have nothing to do with Aro or his new coven. I could not blame him, but Aro demanded that I control his mind and make him stay. That was the first time I was made to use my ability on another of our kind. Once Marcus figured out what I had done it was too late. His will had been broken and he had been a key member of the Volturi for 300 years._

_By the 1300's we had a growing group, which now included Caius, Felix and a number of guards. Our little coven had out grown our modest home and we needed to find a larger, more permanent residence. Aro wanted to stay in Italy. He was never one for exploration of new places. _

_On my adventures I fell in love with Voltura, Italy and found the Roman Cesar had abandoned a large building. With a few additions later this would become the Volturi headquarters. _

_The basic structure of the Volturi was set up with its rules, consequences, and key members. Since it was established not much has changed. Marcus, Aro and Caius ruled with an iron fist and there was no negotiation if you broke a rule. The vampire community at first did not like anyone telling them what to do. Aro only had to make an example of a few vampires to show what would happen if you defied the Volturi for the rest of the vampires to fear us. Combined in our coven were some of the most powerful vampires to walk the earth. _

_The more power Aro got the more that he pulled away from me and began to demand that I use my mind control to torture vampires who had gone against our rules. Jane, with her ability to inflict horrible pain, and my mind control seemed to be his favorite to use. He was becoming more cold and cruel as time went on. _

_Aro left the confines of the Volturi few times and only when it was absolutely necessary. I did not like the constant desire for more power that the council wanted and the punishments became more and more violent. Every once in a while I thought about leaving, but knew that Aro would rather kill me then see a vampire with my ability, and also his mate, walk out the door. I was too valuable to him._

_Aro knew some of my frustration in being stuck in the Volturi headquarters all the time. Even with him pulling away from me he still loved me and wanted me to be happy. It was not the 1600's and the Volturi had grown very powerful. Aro's dream of a ruling council to govern over the vampire community had come true. I was happy for his success, but it had taken his from me. Aro said he would make it up to me. I told him it would have to be something big. If he felt guilty I was going to get all that could out of the situation._

_I had mentioned a number of times that I wanted to go to England to see Queen Elizabeth. I was fascinated that a woman was able to run a country so well. Aro surprised me with the trip. He said that he knew he had been not fulfilling his duties as a mate and wanted to make it up to me. I knew he must have felt really guilty if he was willing to leave the comforts of the Volturi and travel all the way to England. _

_The next few days were wonderful. I bought some English fashion and tasted some English cuisine. It is amazing how a humans blood can taste different based on what they eat. _

_I saw Queen Elizabeth on day in court. She looked so pale and walked with such confidence; she could have passed for a vampire any day. Aro had to reassure me that she was not one of us. If she had been he would have already recruited her._

I straightened up in my chair now because I knew what I was leading up to. It was what I had feared telling Carlisle s for all these years. It was confession time.

"You look tense Simone. Have we asked you to reveal too much?" I thought it was sweet that Carlisle was concerned with my feelings. I am not sure how he would feel in a few minutes. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"No Carlisle." I took a deep breath. "It is what I am going to say next that makes me a little scared."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Edward leaned toward me to catch my attention. "Go ahead. We will all understand. I know what you are thinking and if anything goes badly I can help explain."

Everyone in the room looked confused, but I think that they had grown accustom to Edward knowing things about others before they did. I felt good to have Edward on my side. Besides Carlisle he was the next in line for matriarch of the Cullen's.

I grabbed Carlisle's hand gently and looked deep into his eyes. "I apologies for the next thing that I am about to say. The way I went about it is almost unforgivable. It is the real reason that I have come here."

Carlisle's smile was so warm. "Simone, I don't know what you are going to say, but whatever it is I will listen with an open mind." That was all I could ask for.

_While Aro and I explored around England we kept hearing about a minister and his son. The minister spoke in his church about evil creatures that will lure you in with their beautiful face and silky smooth voice. I am not sure how he knew about us, but the way that he spoke he had come across a number of vampires in England. Not only did the warn his congregation about vampires, but he and his son were hunting down vampires. We had heard about some humans like them, but we did not fear them. They only took out the weaker ones and it saved us the trouble. _

_Both Aro and I were curious to see what these hunters looked like and one afternoon we tracked them down. Neither Carlisle nor his father was very intimidating. Neither one of them had unusually large muscles or seemed to be very violent. They were both normal men. Aro grew tired quickly of them and said that they were doing us a service so they could live. _

_Carlisle interested me like no human had before. I followed him around and found out so much about him. He did not want to be a minister like his father and had a gentle manner that could charm anyone._

_I can't explain why but I walked up to Carlisle one night and began to talk to him. I was a stranger but he put me at total ease and made me feel like I was his old friend in the matter of minutes. _

_I told him I was on a trip with my husband and Carlisle wondered what kind of man would let his wife wonder around alone at night. He was not trying to seem judgmental and quickly apologized for his reaction without know all the facts. Bring a gentleman, he escorted me back to the hotel that I said I was staying at. He may have been nice, but I could take no chances with a vampire hunter. _

_The next night I went out to see if I could track him down again. He was pretty easy to find. He was on his own tonight. Walking down the street he seemed to be thinking to himself because he was not paying attention to his surroundings. I walked up next to Carlisle, not meaning to scare him, but he jumped. His blood pressure shot up and it became apparent that I had not feed in days. _

_I was backing away because over the last few days I had seen that this was a good man and I did not want to take his life. Unfortunately for both Carlisle and me Aro was directly behind me when I tried to turn._

"_You know that you want him. I have seen you watching him." He stroked my cheek. "I have been spending less time with you. Is there nobody in the Volturi whom you can call a friend?"_

_I shook my head no._

"_As I observed you with this human I noticed that you smiled often and laughed. I miss hearing that." I detected a slight sad tone as he said this._

"_Simone, make this one yours. I can see that he has the same kind heart as you. You need a friend to spend time with when I am not able to. I know you do not want a lover, but a friend. If I thought any different I would have killed him as soon as I walked up."_

_Aro was pressed to tight to my back and held Carlisle's back to my chest, that all I could do was turn my head to try to look at Aro. "I can't kill a human who wants to help others so freely. He is in many ways like me, but he is still alive and should be able to remain that way." _

_With this I was about to try to break Aro's hold and leave, but he leaned over me and seeing my black eyes he ever so slightly bit Carlisle's neck. "I can see that you are hungry. Let me give you a gift like I used to when you were new." _

_A slight dark red bubble of blood began to show through the wound and I could not hold back any longer. I grabbed Carlisle's neck and drank deeply. I would have drained him completely if Aro had not pulled me back. "Remember he is supposed to be changed to be your friend, not become your meal."_

_I felt sick. I dropped Carlisle on the ground and ran away. It was not until I was leaving that I heard him begin to rile in pain. The most beautiful soul I had ever come across and I had ruined it. Aro was on my heels and neither one of us looked back until we were back in Italy. _

I looked towards my left where Carlisle was sitting when I began my story. He was now next to Esme. She was holding his hand and stroking it with her thumb. My worst fear was coming true. He did hate me. If I was able to cry I would have right then. The look on his face tore my insides apart.

"Simone, why did you never tell me before? When I came to live with the Volturi. So many nights we talked and shared our deepest thoughts and fears and you never told me." He sounded so sad and the look in his eyes was one of betrayal.

"The reason I never told you was so that I would not have to see the look on your face that I see now. I was a coward. When you showed up at the Volturi, I had a feeling Aro had a hand in you coming. I had thought about you a lot since that night and Aro knew it."

"I came to the Volturi on my own. Aro had not recruited me." Carlisle said confidently.

"That is what you were supposed to believe. Aro sent members of the Volturi out to meet you and plant the seed in your head that you should check us out. I was not aware that he was doing this. He believed that if he could convince you to come it would make me happy. It was only later I had found out the truth. Aro had been right that you would be my friend so I could not be mad at him. He always knew, sometimes better than I did what I needed to make me happy."

I paused to see if Carlisle was going to say anything, but he just looked at me to continue.

"When you came to the Volturi I was shocked that you had come. The bond between us was almost instantaneous. I had not talked to anyone intimately for so long. I valued every moment that we were together. I told you things that I never had told Aro, even if I figured he probably knew."

As I looked back up at Carlisle the hurt look that was on his face faded and was replaced with a slight smile. "Yes we talked many hours about our past and how we would wait until the last possible moment to go hunt. It was over these hours that we began to throw around the idea of drinking animal blood. Once you found out I was serious, you never laughed at the idea. Thank you."

"It was important to you, and you were important to me." Carlisle looked at me as to say _I know._ "I gave my honest opinion, and did think that at first you had lost your mind. Once you tried it I knew that you would leave the Volturi because you had found a way to live that was drastically different for us. No violence and no killing humans. When you left it was the lowest part of my life."

Carlisle quickly said, "I never meant to cause you any pain. I think without your encouragement to find a better way to live, I would not have had the courage to venture out on my own."

"I would not have wanted you to stay. Aro knew that you are very charismatic and could draw people in with only yourself. I did not want you to get caught up in Aro's web. It was hard to see you leave. In fact I used my mind control to help you move out the door and not feel bad about leaving. I knew you wanted to go, but I just gave you the little nudge you needed." Still Carlisle did not speak.

I continued, "I knew after you left that I had forever been changed. Unlike Carlisle, I had been with the Volturi for so long that I was scared to leave all that I knew. It took me two hundred years to gain the courage to finally leave, but it did not come easily."

"I confessed to Aro that I had helped Carlisle's exit from the Volturi to be without any resistance from him. For the first time Aro's rage was aimed at me. I was forced to starve and watch Aro drain human after human and not get one drop. Marius and Caius thought I should be killed for what I had done to Aro. His love for me was deeper then I had imagined. He kept them from killing be and I was allowed to leave. "

"Why did you not search for me then?" Carlisle asked.

"I had feared that Aro would be watching me and if I ran off to you he would kill not just me but you too. I did not want to risk that so I went to the furthest place from any vampires or human existence. I went to Iceland and with its cold, barren lands it reminded me of Sweden and my life before meeting Aro and becoming a vampire."

I looked up at all of the Cullen's and there was a mix of emotions written on their faces. There was only one persons opinion I cared about and that was Carlisle. When I turned where he had been sitting by Esme he was not gone. My heart sank.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I stood up and was making my way to the front door to leave. I turned to Esme. "Please let Carlisle know I am sorry and if he would like to speak to me here is my address in Iceland." I had already planned for this outcome. Digging into my pocket I pulled out a now crumpled piece of paper and placed it in Esme's outstretched hand.

Having accomplished all that I had planned to on this trip, I turned towards the front door and make my move to leave. I had enjoyed my time here in Carlisle's home. I see his coven, no they were his family. Each member relied on the others for support and advice.

As I looked back to say my goodbyes when Edward came up to me. "Carlisle is on the back porch. He wanted me to send you out there." I looked past him to see the glass door past the kitchen. Standing with his back to us was Carlisle. I wish I could see his face.

The distance between the living room and the back door was not far but it seemed to take an eternity. The door was already open and the scent of the woods crept in. I came up behind Carlisle. The last time I was this scared was when I feared for my life when I told Aro I was leaving the Volturi. Now I feared I would lose my dearest friend.

With his back still to me Carlisle spoke. His tone was flat. "I had suffered so much in my early years with my hunger and not knowing what had happened to me or why. There was nobody around to teach me how to be a vampire. I learned on my own what I needed to survive."

He now turned towards me. "I do not hate you for changing me. You wanted to walk away and you would have if Aro had not been there." He grabbed my shoulders to make sure I was looking directly at him. "What I cannot forgive you for is professing how much I mean to you and then finding that you left me in the middle of London after you bit me. You never came back for me. Because of your shame you tried to forget me."

Carlisle and I have never had harsh words with each other. I only knew one thing to say. "I am so sorry. For everything I am so sorry."

"Why did you feel the need to come here now to tell me this? Has your conscience finally eaten at you so much that you could not take it?" Carlisle was mad.

"I had to tell you before the Volturi came. If you died without knowing I do not think that is something I could live with."

"I wanted to see Renesme to see if Aro was correct in his assumption that she was like the vampire children we had come across. After seeing her I can tell she is nothing like the monsters that we killed. I do not know if I have any clout with Aro anymore but if you want me to I will try to talk to him."

Carlisle just nodded his head and waited for me to continue. "More than seeing Renesme I had to come here to tell you that I was responsible for your creation and all of the misery you have had in your life. You are right. My conscience did get to me and that is why I came to see you. Carlisle, can you ever forgive me?"

Not a second had passed before his arms were around me. "We are truly family now. It took courage to come here and open yourself up to strangers and tell them your secrets. Besides Esme you know more about me than anyone." I could tell that the rest of the Cullen's had come into the kitchen to get a better vantage point.

"Does this family have any secrets from each other?" I asked Carlisle. I tiled my head backwards to indicate what I was referring to.

Smiling he said, "Not anymore."

As soon as Carlisle let me go Emmett knocked into me so hard that we toppled off the porch and landed on the ground below. "Auntie Sisi, welcome to the family."

I looked at the crowd all looking over the porch laughing. Even the ice queen Rosalie was laughing. "She really is breathtaking when she smiles." I said to nobody in particular, but Emmett knew who I was talking about.

Emmett was above me almost pinning me to the ground. "Rosalie is not easily won over. After you told what it had cost you to help Carlisle leave the Volturi unharmed, she could not help but like you."

Esme's sweet, but firm voice came clear down to us. "Emmett, get off of Simone. She is still our guest so don't hurt her."

The evening had been so draining that it made me a little hungry. I looked back at Emmett. We were now standing below the porch. "You look like a guy who knows where to get a good meal. What is there to eat around here?"

Before he could answer Alice and Jasper were down on the ground with Emmett and me. "Alice and I have not been able to go out hunting recently so we would be happy to show you around." Jasper seemed giddy at the idea of going hunting.

"What about me?" Emmet exclaimed.

"You just went hunting yesterday with Bella. Get up here. It is your turn to pick a movie to watch." And with that Emmett left Alice, Jasper and me to hunt.

"Lead the way." I said with a little bow.

Jasper began to lead us through the woods. I was taking in the nights events when Alice stopped me. "Edward told me what you think of Jasper. He is not beautiful to most vampires because of his scars, but it is nice to meet someone who sees what I do." I froze thinking she was tricking me out here to kill me for lusting after Jasper. "There is no denying your beauty. It was no surprise to me when you said that guys instantly fell in love with you." Oh goodness here it comes I can just tell. "I can see that you will not go back to Aro. I was not kidding when I said that I saw you in our lives forever. You are the closest thing to a sister that Carlisle has. I want to see you happy."

This family really did have no secrets. Between Edward that could read your mind, Jasper who could tell what you felt and Alice that can see the future there was no way to keep anything to yourself. Had I not been around people for so long that I forgot how they interacted, or was this really an odd situation I had landed into? I was hungry and if I did not hurry I would lose my dinner guides.

I caught up to Alice and Jasper and they showed me a good place to catch some deer for dinner. As I was getting my fill Alice became very still.

"We have to go back to the house now. The Volturi are coming tomorrow and Aro is coming with them."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By the time we arrived through the backdoor Carlisle was already deep in explaining a plan. We did not disturb anyone and caught up on what we missed. "Other covens will arrive later tonight. Jasper you will have to continue with battle training with them. I thought we would have more time to train them before the Volturi came."

"Aro has requested that we meet him today." Carlisle handed me a letter. "He specifically looks forward to seeing you again and meeting Renesme."

That was why he was coming, but how did he know I was here? He must have sent lesser important vampires ahead to keep an eye on the Cullens. If they were caught and killed it would be no great loss. I had drawn Aro here and put the Cullen's in even more danger than they already were. I can only hope that Marcus and Caius did not come along. I knew this was only a hope. They stood together as one solid front.

I read over the letter. "It could be a trap. He asked to see just see you and me. If the whole Volturi is with them we will have no backup."

"It is a chance we are going to have to make." Carlisle said.

It is true that I have never known Aro to be one to play tricks, but there is a first time for everything. I felt dirty from hunting and decided to take a shower to freshen up and give myself some time to gather my thoughts about seeing Aro again.

When I wrapped a towel around me I remembered that I never took my luggage out of my car. Alice obviously noticed. "Simone when you walk out of the bathroom the first room on your right is Edwards's old room. I laid out something for you."

"Thank you Alice that was very kind of you."

"Aunt Sisi you will learn that Alice loves to dress everyone." Emmett's booming voice said.

I quickly darted into the room and noticed that Alice had placed out a little flowery dress and flats to wear. They were not my clothes, but they looked the right size. Plus I could not go out to my car in only a towel. It looked like I was going on a date. I placed the dress on, brushed out my nearly dry hair and made my way downstairs to rejoin the group.

"Wearing that outfit Aro is going to wish he never let you go." Alice giggled

So that was her plan. She wanted me to remind Aro what he lost out on. I liked Alice more and more.

I noticed that everyone had changed their clothes. They were dressed more casually, but Carlisle was dressed in a suit with a light green shirt that complemented my dress well. Obviously Alice had planned his outfit after seeing what I was going to wear.

I was very worried about our meeting with Aro and I was not sure if it was the meeting itself or seeing Aro after so long that made me feel like I was about to lose my dinner.

I looked over at Carlisle. "The longer we stand here the more we are going to let our imaginations take over." As he said this he took my hand and began to guide me to the garage. He was correct. Either we went to them or they would come to us. I preferred the first option.

We took Emmett's Jeep because Alice insisted that we take a car so that we looked perfect for our meeting. I think she just wanted to make sure my dress stayed clean. We headed further out from Forks and did not say a word to each other. Carlisle turned off the main road straight into the woods. After a few feet we were in thick woods and the Jeep came to a stop.

"We have to go the rest of the way on foot. Are you ready?"

With a little shake to my voice I answered, "As ready as I am going to get."

Carlisle was at my door before I even registered that he had left. Always the gentleman he opened my door for me and had his hand out to assist me out of the tall Jeep. When I made it to the ground Carlisle looked down at me and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight and helping me fight for my family. All you wanted to do was talk to me and now you are pulled into more then you wanted."

"It never crossed my mind to not help you. I only hope that I still have some influence with the Volturi council."

We made our way through the woods until we came to a sudden opening. All of the Cullens were waiting for us to show up. The moon shone brightly in the clearing that there was no mistaking the three figures standing in the middle of the meadow.

Carlisle and I lead the rest of the Cullen's out of the woods. They stopped as Carlisle and I continued on towards the Volturi council. I now realized why vampires looked scared when they approached them. It was not just the fear of what their verdict might be but it was the power and confidence that these three exuded.

As we drew closer I noticed that Aro had a slight smirk. "I was wondering if the two of you were going to show up. We wanted to talk to Edward and Bella but they refused our invitation to talk casually before you showed up. I just wanted to see how Bella was coming along in her transformation."

"That is very kind of you Aro. Bella is doing wonderfully considering everything she has been through in the last few weeks." Aro never turned his head towards Carlisle as he spoke. He had kept his eyes on me the whole time we were moving across the meadow.

"Marcus, Caius, Aro. It has been a very long time." I bowed my head. This time I was on the other side, the one being on trial not the one making the verdict, so I had to make sure I showed respect to the council.

With my eyes still downturned, Aro cradled my face in his hand forcing me to look at him and said, "Never feel like you need to drop your eyes for me or anyone." We were so close and looking into his eyes I could see that it was just as hard as it was for me to not kiss.

Slowly a sly smile came across his face and he drew away for me and turned to Carlisle. "I see that she had told you the truth about her past as well as your own."

I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot that when we touched he saw everything that has happened since I left the Volturi and him. I quickly snapped out of my daze and reminded myself why I was here.

"This is not why we are meeting. We are here to talk about the fate of Carlisle's granddaughter Renesme. We have all seen what happens when a child is made into a vampire and I thought the same thing when I first met her. But she is different than any child we have come across." My fear had left and was replaced with determination and confidence. I looked up at all three of the council to make sure they knew I was not just trying to appeal to Aro.

"The first thing that I noticed is that she has brown eyes. Not red like new born vampires or golden like the rest of the Cullens."

"Eye color does not determine if she will be uncontrollable and a threat to exposing us all." Marcus piped in.

"Very ture." I wanted to make sure I paid plenty of complements to keep them all on my side. "Even though she does not have vampire eyes she does have vampire parents. When she was in the womb Bella told me she had to drink blood and eat food to feed herself and the baby. At that time Renesme only wanted blood. Once Renesme was born she did drink a mixture of blood and formula. One by itself did not fully satisfy her."

I had everyone's attention. "Since she was half human half vampire she grew like any human but at a much more accelerated rate. The older she has become the more her human traits have taken over. She does not desire blood as much as she does food…human food. At this rate she will not desire blood at all."

"That does make her less of a threat to the vampire community, but don't you think that she will draw attention by just her rapid growth? How do Edward and Bella plan on covering that up Carlisle?" Aro wanted to find a flaw.

"For the next few years she will stay at home and we will be her teachers. We noticed that her growth has slowed and hope that when she reaches a certain age it will steady out like any normal human. Renesme will have to learn to call her parents by their name when not at home. There is no easy way to explain why a teenager would be calling them mom and dad." Explained Carlisle.

"That might be entertaining to watch. Maybe she should live just so we can see the perfect Cullen's squirm." Caius could be such a jerk when we wanted to.

"More than your desire to be entertained I think that Renesme should live because she would be an asset for the Volturi."

I felt Carlisle stiffen at my side. He was scared of what I might say and if it might keep Renesme alive but in the hands of the Volturi. I was not sure myself. The words just kept coming.

"I still put the welfare of the whole vampire community over everything else. Just because I am not an active member of the Volturi does not mean that I do not want to still hold it in the highest respect."

Carlisle was now turned to me looking scared. He thought that I had betrayed him and probably thought it was to reunite with Aro.

"Renesme is able to touch you and send messages straight into your head. That is how I knew everything that happened up to this point. It was straight out of her view."

"Simone that is an interesting ability, but how will this help us?" Caius was getting impatient.

"If she chose" I looked up at Aro while saying this "she could work for the Volturi and move through the human, vampire and even werewolf worlds acting as a messenger. Since it is exactly what she sees and hears there is no way for the information to get misinterpreted."

After a long pause. "Is that all the information that you can give us for why we should not kill the half-breed?" Again I thought how easily Caius could irritate me.

I held my tongue. If I opened my mouth I might say something stupid and ruin everything. I simply nodded.

"Then please leave us to make our decision."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Walking back I began to doubt the talk with Aro and the Volturi made any difference. I could have said more. The reasons I gave were true, but did not cover everything that I saw in the last day. My breath was coming faster. How could I have better expressed what I saw and how I had gone from not wanting to even look at Renesme to now staking my life for her? If I still had a beating heart it would be pounding in my chest.

The thoughts racing through my mind would not be a secret to Edward. When we joined the group and they began to ask about what transpired, I drew away to try to shield myself from Edward reading my mind and Jasper feeling my fear. If the Volturi decided that Renesme should still be killed there would be a fight and I hope that it could be postponed long enough for us to have backup. Guards were stationed just out of sight. I know that the Volturi are never without their guards. If they did decide to fight now we would be outnumbered and perish.

I was so deep in thought that I had not noticed someone walk up to me. A flash of blond hair was caught my attention. Jasper stood next to me. He did not say a word to me just gave me a look that he understood what I was feeling.

My words came franticly. "It is normal to feel tense and scared at a time like this. I do not want to feel any other way. I can't let my guard down for one second around Aro. Maybe I already have and because of that Renesme and many others will die. I…I…I don't know Jasper I should have made better reasons."

Jasper helped me sit down under the tree and I began to cry but no tears fell from my eyes. He just sat there and said nothing placing his arm around my shoulders. After a moment I composed myself.

"You should not be spending what could be your last night with you family under a tree comforting me. Go back to Alice and the rest of them. I will be ok. The night is clear and I can see the stars."

"How could you be so cold to us?"

"What?" I snapped back.

"How could you just walk away? Everything that you did tonight proves that you are willing to take risks for us. Alice said she saw that you would be with us and I believe her. You are family now. Get up, dust off your dress and let's go over to OUR family."

He put out his hand to help me up but I hesitated to accept it. "I did not want Edward to read the awful thought running through my mind."

"You do not have to see a mind reader to see what you were thinking. Everyone could tell by just looking at you."

I felt bad that I had shown my emotions so easily. Had I also shown Aro how he affected me?

We made it back to the group and surprisingly they were not talking about the conversation with the Volturi but about a vacation to Canada to hunt some moose. Edward and Emmett were in the middle of a bet on what the other had to do if their kill was larger.

They were brainstorming punishments for the loser. Some of the ideas were, eating a well done burger, sit through all 6 hours of the BBC version of Pride and Prejudice, not have sex with their wife for a month (Bella and Rosalie vetoed that one), hunt only small furry animals on the next hunt, and streak through Forks.

"I want a piece of this bet." Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh no you will not Jasper Whitlock." Alice gave Jasper a very firm look and he just smiled at her.

"Ok in that case I will just be the judge."

I could feel the tension melting away and a smile began to turn the corners of my mouth. I looked toward the field and saw the Volturi council standing in the middle again waiting for us. Aro had a smile that matched mine as if he knew what we were talking about.

I tapped Carlisle at nodded towards the field. "I believe it is time to find out our fate."

As we made our way back to the center my tension rose but not to its previous level. I am not sure if Jasper had taken away some of my tension or if it was just being around the Cullen's that had this effect on me.

Marcus was the first to talk. "Your reasons for why the half breed should live left much to interpret. Your reasons were valid, but I was not convinced that they were enough to let her live."

My tension shot up. I knew that I had not said enough. Renesme was going to die and it was my fault.

"I have always known that you have a soft spot for Carlisle, but I also remember that you are very loyal to the Volturi and valued the community above the individual. Aro told us that you did not think the child should live when you first met her and that you honestly think that she is not a threat. Only because I know you would I feel confident in saying that you would not let your emotions override what you feel is right."

I was shocked that Caius would ever speak highly of me.

"Simone I agree with both Marcus and Caius. The reasons you gave were true, but not strong enough reasons to allow the child to live."

"Aro I have seen this child and I am willing to place my life on the line. If she turns out to be violent and has to be killed I will die beside her."

"You did not let me finish. Even with your reasons being only mildly satisfactory, I agree that you have always put the benefit of the whole above yourself. You have always though with a level head and do not make snap decisions. Only because you have a clear record with the Volturi are we confident that your observation of Renesme will be enough to make a decision. She is safe."

I could not help but begin to laugh uncontrollably. All the pent up stress that I had felt for the last few days with telling Carlisle about me and having to face Aro again came to a head in that second.

Carlisle gave his thanks and paid his respects to the council as I composed myself.

Aro was done with Carlisle, but not with me yet. "Simone may I please talk to you alone?"

I had a feeling he might want to talk to me if only to finally put a close to us. "Of course Aro. Carlisle please don't wait for me to begin the festivities. I will meet you back at your house."

Aro put his arm out for me to take and I looped my arm through his. I could now see the rest of the Volturi standing at the opposite side of the field. But he was leading me away from them. He wanted nobody to disturb what he had to say to me.

"Simone you are breathtaking in that dress. My memory did not do you justice."

"Aro did you bring me out here to try to persuade me to come back to you?" My stomach tightened.

Aro stopped and turned me towards him. He just looked down at me. "I know that you still love me. You cannot deny it. I saw it when I touched you. I thought all these years that you left because you did not love me anymore but now I see that you did not love the Volturi anymore. If you loved me why did you never let me know you were ok?"

"You would have come after me and the first few decades I would have been easily persuaded back. Seeing you again it has brought back feeling I thought had long ago died. I had to do what was best for me and the decision was the hardest I ever had to make. I left everything I knew and loved for a life of isolation and hardship." I was looking straight into Aro's eyes. I did not want him to miss one word. I wanted him to know I still loved him.

I am not sure if he or I leaned in but we were in a crushing kiss. Every feeling I had kept bottled up spilled out and onto Aro.

With his lips still brushing mine, "Simone I am sorry. I did not bring you out here to persuade you to come back." But he still kissed me again. "I came out here to offer you a leadership position with the Volturi."

"Excuse me?" I was now fully aware of everything around me and the moment that Aro and I shared was over.

Aro moved closer to me and I backed away. If he was close to me I could not think straight. "Please listen to what I have to say before you say yes or no. You have always helped me make decisions by providing me with evidence and forcing me to look at it all before making a decision. If you had not spoken for the Cullen's I would have had Renesme killed. She is a baby vampire and all we have seen of them is evil. You took the time to know the child before deciding her fate." Now when he moved closer I didn't move. "I was planning on coming even before I knew you were here. It would be cowardly for me to not stand in front of my friend and tell him why I believed his granddaughter should die."

I respected the fact that he wanted to face Carlisle. He might have grown more violent over the years, but he always made sure he did his own dirty work.

"As you well know I hate to travel. Coming here has made me feel very uncomfortable and long to be home. Now that we have decided Renesme will live this is the only piece of unfinished business that has to be wrapped up. The council has talked and we all agree that we do not know what is happening in the Americas as well as we do Europe and Asia. The Volturi needs a trusted vampire to handle small issues here and report back anything that we need to get involved in. We had considered Carlisle, but he is so different from us that we were afraid he would not be able to hold up what we believe in. Since you have proved time and time again that you can be trusted we would like for you to be our person."

"Aro are you sure this is not just a way for you to keep a tag on me? Now that you have found me it is a way to keep me under your watch."

"Is it really that horrible to think that you might have to see me from time to time?" He looked hurt. "I admit that is a bonus for me, but Marcus and Caius would not have agreed if that was the only reason. "

He was correct and I could not deny it. "May I please give you my decision tomorrow after I have had some time to think it? It is a very tempting offer and I do believe I can do a lot of good, but it is a huge responsibility to take on and I am not sure if I really want to be connected with the Volturi again."

"I need to know tonight. I don't want to be away any longer than necessary."

The offer was what I had always wanted. I would be respected and be a leader without a man at my side.

"Let's walk back. It will give me time to think."

I again took the outstretched arm Aro offered and we walked along silently. By the time I noticed we had been walking awhile I looked up to see the Cullen's house in front of me. We had walked many miles and I had not even noticed.

"You seemed deep in though and I did not want to push for an answer too quickly. But I now must ask for your answer."

"SiSi's home!!!" Renesme's excited high pitch voice shrieked for the porch above.

As I looked up I saw Edward snatch Renesme up and dash into the house. Carlisle and Esme came out and I motioned for them to come down. They descended the stairs.

"I have been offered a position to govern over the America's and report back anything that the Volturi needs to get involved in. It will keep them out of our business and I will be able to live a normal life with the Volturi off my back. But I am not sure if it is a good idea. I just want a second opinion. I have too many emotions involved with my decision that I fear I might make the wrong one because of them."

I had a feeling Carlisle knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Simone I think that you should take this position. Just because it is the Volturi you don't have to rule like they do. You are not them. Like you said they will be too far away to meddle in what you are doing here. The question is what do you want?"

"I want to accept. There is so much ciaos here that I think someone needs to take control. But to do this I need to ask that any hard decisions I can come to you and your family and use them as my council."

"Anything you need we are here for you. Jasper told you that you are family now and we stick together and help each other out."

I forgot that I was still holding on to Aro. "I take that as an acceptance?"

"Yes, but I still want to know the details of what all you want from me and how much freedom I will have in my jurisdictions."

"Once you are settled come to Italy and we will have a meeting. I feel much better knowing that someone I trust will be looking over this area for us." He let go of my arm and leaned down and gave me a soft kiss.

"Carlisle take care of Simone. She is even more precious to me than before." I could not help but smile a little. Aro had not lost his effect on me.

I made my way behind Carlisle and Esme into the house. I did not glance back to see if Aro had left. Everyone was happy and Edward and Emmett were still in the discussion about hunting moose in Canada.

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable? Alice placed some clothes out in Edward's old room."

"You are going to love it I already know. And don't argue with us." Alice exclaimed.

I was confused on what she meant but I made my way up the stairs and followed little tea cup candles to the room I had changed in earlier. When I walked in the room seem different. I flipped on the light to get a better look when I saw the room looked exactly the same. One last candle sat on the bed and a note next to it.

Dear Simone,

Alice saw that Aro would offer you the position with the Volturi and you would accept. Since you currently do not have a place to live in the states we want to offer you Edward's old room. Alice is very excited about shopping for new furniture and clothes for you. Don't argue with her she always wins. She is not the only one that would be happy if you moved in here. Emmett is already planning things to hunt with you in Canada to see if I was lying about your skills. Edward and Bella feel that they owe you a huge debt and want to make sure they repay it to you. Even Rosalie is looking into cars for you. All of your choices have already been made for you so just let them do what they want. It makes them happy. But I think besides me Jasper is the most excited about the possibility of you moving in. As you might have seen he is a little more reserved than the rest of us. I think he feels you are a kindred soul. You both lived a life of violence and had the strength to leave, but have suffered ever since. The difference is you have come out of it ok and he is still suffering. He can learn a lot from you.

As for me, Simone I have missed you. Living alone this past century and a half must have been hard. Plus I want my family to get to know you better. You are my link from my old life to my new one. I did not talk about you because it was too painful. I thought you were dead. If you left again at least I know I had tried to persuade you to stay. Come on back down and let us know your decision.

Carlisle

I changed clothes and I exited the room. I walked down the stairs and saw the banner; _Welcome Home Aunt SiSi. _

"I told you not to argue with us." Alice said with a giggle.


End file.
